


ghost of you

by baichan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: + 1, 5 Times, Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the five times Hiro's been inadvertently coalesced with Tadashi and the one time he was differentiated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost of you

"Tadashi -" Honey Lemon stops herself and the whole lab seems to freeze at the name. It held so much weight and hadn't been used so casually in what seemed like such a long time.

Hiro had frozen and then turned stiffly to look at her. His eyes were heavy with pain and Honey Lemon felt the 'why would you do that' like a dagger in her heart.

"Oh no, Hiro. I'm so sorry," she says, hands covering her mouth like she could stuff the words back inside.

Hiro blinks away the sadness like a loose eyelash and stands. He's not quite smiling but he tries to grin, "I-it's cool, what's up Honey?"

Honey bites her lip but pulls him over, gradually ramping up speed like GoGo on skates to point out the metal bar and the chemicals she specializes in.

 

The food comes in and Hiro smells it first. He feels awkward and hovers near the door but they're friends right? And he's so hungry, they wouldn't mind if he had some right?

He jolts back like he's been shocked when someone shouts his name. From the laxed manner it sounds like Fred so he waits a second so they don't realize he was standing right next to the door and then bolts in. They're all siting around reaching for food, Honey Lemon stealing bites from GoGo, and Wasabi trying to avoid the mess... and the wasabi.

Fred smiles and waves a takeout dish in his direction, "Here you go dude."

Hiro grabs it and takes a whiff of the heady chicken. He's never had this dish before, despite its familiarity. Snatching a pair of wooden chopsticks, he breaks them apart and rolls away the splinters, before popping open the white container and grabbing a piece of chicken.

He's stopped by someone grabbing his hand before he can eat it.

"Hiro."

Hiro looks up at Baymax - now always active for his 'patient'. One of his nonthreatening hands force Hiro to drop his chopsticks.

"Baymax?"

By now everyone's staring at the two, the chaos stopped.

"Hiro, you are slightly allergic to peanuts. I highly suggest not eating that. Risks that could occur include, inflammation of the throat, skin irritation, hives, eye watering and or swelling shut. I have an epipen on stand by."

A needle pops out of the hand not holding Hiro's.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's fine! I won't eat it!"

Baymax's lenses open and shut in a parody of a blink, "Okay."

The nurse bot lets go of his hand, "Please pick your foods with more awareness."

Hiro rolls his eyes.

"Ah! Sorry little man, here," Fred switches out his favored chicken lo mein for Hiro's Kung Poa chicken, "Is that good robot dude?"

Baymax scans the container, "Yes that is acceptable."

Fred chuckles, "Sorry, that was always Tadashi's favorite. 

The room tenses but then relaxes as Hiro sighs and smiles sadly, "I think he used to order it," he says, "Must have stopped when I had a reaction."

He slurps up a noodle with a new pair of chopsticks. Honey Lemon pats his shoulder and slips him a potsticker after a subtle look and nod from Baymax.

"Don't worry Hiro, Wasabi is actually allergic to wasabi." 

Chewing on a piece of slightly rubber chicken Hiro raises an unimpressed brow at the man. Wasabi splutters and flushes.

 

 

GoGo shifts through the movies and Hiro plops down next to her, "Romance, Sci-Fi, Sci-Fi, Sci-Fi, Comic Book, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sci-Fi and Romance, Sci-Fi, Romance..."

Hiro raises an unimpressed brow and GoGo cocks her head.

"Well?" She prompts.

Hiro pulls one out and looks at the cover, "I don't know, this one looks interesting. Don't you have any horror though?"

GoGo rolls her eyes, "Tadashi doesn't like horror."

Her eyes widen and she looks back at the movie case cursing herself internally, "B-but if you like Horror, we should totally rent one," she says desperately trying to cover her slip, "Get a good scare out of Wasabi. 

Hiro smiles awkwardly, "Ya, we should."

 

 

Wasabi looks over the books stacked on Hiro's desk, fingers twitching slightly at the mess.

Hiro is writing in one - a Biology text book, the same as Wasabi's.

Taking a deep breath (and making a note to offer help with orginization later) Wasabi talks, "Hey, Hiro. I saw you fell asleep today in Biology, so I wanted to know if you needed help or anything?"

Hiro doesn't look up but he tilts his head in Wasabi's direction, "Hm? Oh uh, no I'm good."

"But there's no way that -" Wasabi stops as he looks down at what Hiro's writing.

"... That's not due for months."

Hiro dots a period on the assignment and then looks up at Wasabi, "Ya, I finished most of the assignments due so I went ahead."

Wasabi is speechless before it slips out, "Wow! Tadashi really struggled on some of the more technical stuff."

Hiro looks down and kicks his feet so he twirls in his chair.

"Ya, I guess."

Wasabi stiffens and then turns, grabbing a pile of books, "Uh, makes sense though. I heard you graduated highschool at thirteen."

Hiro mumbles, "Ya."

Tadashi had been so proud.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Wasabi looks at him. Hiro's work area was clean and organized.

"How am I supposed to find anything?!"

 

Aunt Cass was chopping vegetables for dinner and something was boiling on the stove when Hiro walked into the living area of the house.

"Oh, Hiro! I did laundry! Yours is on your bed! Can you fold it and put it away?"

"Sure Aunt Cass."

Ain't Cass puts down her knife and carrot and goes to hug him, "I'm so proud of you. My little college student."

Hiro laughs and chuckles and then heads up stairs, Baymax following. 

His clothes lay in a mess on his bed. He sighs and goes to his desk, intent on ignoring it as long as possible when he sees it.

A pair of underwear that's not his.

Hiro grabs it and stalks over to Tadashi's side of the room. It hasn't been touched, not since Tadashi died or Baymax was activated, or the last time Hiro had curled up next to the bed and cried, numb to the world

He gently opens a drawer and neatly folds it like everything else. Then he closes the drawer and slinks back over to his side before he starts rembering too much.

 

 

"I feel like everyone thinks of me as a replacement for Tadashi," Hiro states one day to Baymax.

Baymax tilts his head and his lenses blink. He stops his little waddle.

"You are not Tadashi," he says.

Hiro looks at him, something sarcastic and slightly hurt on the tip of his tongue. 

"You have a different blood type, and you are significantly shorter and have less body mass. You are slightly allergic to peanuts. Your mood constantly swings and you are currently in the state of puberty. You taught me how to fight and protect people."

Baymax pauses, "You are... My friend."

Hiro blinks and bites his lip.

Baymax hugs him, "I am detecting a current swing in emotions. Are you in, emotional distress?"

Hiro hugs Baymax back and sniffles, "No, no. I'm fine. Thank you, Baymax."

"You are welcome, Hiro."


End file.
